


Похороны

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Похороны

— Больно, — коротко брошенное слово, как холостой выстрел в серое чикагское небо, оставляет равнодушным стороннего наблюдателя.

Шульдих флегматично пожимает плечами, сплёвывает и отворачивается от скорчившегося на диване Наое.

Дождь яростно барабанит по стеклу, выбивая рикошетом свой незамысловатый тоскливый мотив. Воротит с этого города, людей и себя.

Если бы телепат мог, он бы отправился прямиком в ад, чтобы только не торчать в этом убогом чистилище.

— Больно, — эта бесполезная трата сил, почему-то так необходимая людям, когда им плохо, безмерно раздражает Шульдиха.

Он тянется за пачкой сигарет, закуривает и, не потрудившись дотянуться до пепельницы, стоящей на столе, стряхивает пепел на дорогой ковер. Ему плевать.

Наое кажется, что дождь за окном исполняет похоронный марш, имя которому Шварц.

— Больно, — вздыхает Шульдих, раньше, чем телекинетик успевает открыть рот. То ли жестоко передразнивает мальчишку, то ли думает о чем-то своем, в голове телепата мог разобраться только оракул. Но его нет.

Брэд, мать его, Кроуфорд вообще просто тупо мог. И вдруг не стал.

Как старые доны сицилийской мафии могли бы отойти от дел, давая дорогу молодым волкам, но не стали. И чем это для них кончилось, скажут могильные плиты, раскиданные по католическим кладбищам по всей стране.

В комнате отвратительно воняет лекарствами, болезнью и горячечным бредом. В квартире давящая на нервы тишина, и только дождь за окном напоминает, что последний куплет ещё не отзвучал. В расстроенных чувствах Шульдих гасит сигарету о бежевый бок дивана, с каким-то садистским удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как на ткани расползается дыра с обожженными краями.

Наое стискивает зубы и сворачивается клубком.

Телепат удовлетворенно кивает сам себе, но тут же лихорадочная улыбка пропадает с его изможденного, кажется, лишенного красок лица, и он опускается прямо на пол, вытягивая свои длинные ноги и упираясь спиной о диван.

Кто же знал, что всё пойдёт не так, как было запланировано? Шварц настолько привыкли верить никогда не ошибающемуся, мать его, оракулу, что пулю в сердце никто из них никак не мог принять в расчет.

А Он… Он просто не пришел на место общей встречи, и всё. Конец игре.

Они нашли Кроуфорд неделю спустя в морге и… промолчали на вопрос: узнают ли они его?

Шульдих даже не пытается понять, почему его ломает, как еретика на пытках инквизиции. Жизнь – дерьмо, и аргументов против почему-то с каждым днем становится меньше и меньше. А она, падла, продолжается и не думает заканчиваться. Наое стонет: телепат никогда не умел готовить.

Шульдих не приходит в себя ни на следующий день, ни через год. Он зашибает немалые деньги, законно и переступая через закон – как придется. Он то надирается до зеленных чертиков дорогим виски, когда становится невмоготу, то не берет ни капли в рот, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Телекинетик сбегает от его смеха через два месяца и, съезжая с бывшей штаб-квартиры, Шварц клянется больше никогда, никогда…

Шульдих слушает джаз и никогда не ходит в театры. Он гоняет на перегонки с ветром, красными мигалками и смертью по чикагским шоссе. Кажется, ещё немного, и он начнет ловить пули не хуже, чем этот чертов Нео.

Наое перебирается на другой край света и запрещает себе думать о том, что было. Он не хочет знать, что стало с ними дальше. Ведь если не заглядывать в финал книги, то все герои всё ещё живы. Он встречается с Мамору Такатори и вежливо улыбается на вопрос об остальных Шварц. Больше никогда этот вопрос не встанет между деловыми отношениями двух партнеров.

«Им надо было просто трахнуться», — думает телекинетик и смеется несмешным шуткам пьяного Такатори. Это понимали все, кроме этих двоих. «Когда двое так планомерно ебут друг друга в мозг, им просто надо решить половые проблемы», — любил повторять Шульдих, но снять с себя мерку позабыл.

Кроуфорд терпеть не мог геев, евреев и нацистов. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему использовать телепата, пользоваться услугами вторых для ведения коммерческих дел и подставлять под пули последних, чтобы свои руки всяким дерьмом не пятнать. Наполовину франзцуз, наполовину американец и по всем статьям расчетливый немец – он использовал всех и вся, и все и вся ещё и не были против. Шульдих часто советовал телекинетику учиться у их непобедимого лидера манипулировать, стравливать и награждать, не платя ни монеты. Наое поправляет очки и жмёт руку своему деловому партнеру, который у себя в Германии устраивает кровавые оргии и тайком поёт старые песни.

Фарфарелло не думает ни об одном, ни о другом, ни о третьем, он ухаживает за цветами, ходит по воскресениям в церковь, а по святым праздникам режет в подворотнях священников, оставляя богу свои приношения. Его Шварц никогда не закончатся.

Ирландец приезжает в Чикаго с последними лучами солнца. Его губы кривятся от старых воспоминаний в сумасшедшую улыбку, от которой молоко свернется ещё у коровы внутри.

Он ловит такси. Назвав адрес, достает нож и начинает планомерно чистить его от кончика до основания, лаская гладкую сталь, как любовницу. До дома Шульдиха он добирается бесплатно. Машина уезжает с визгом шин.

Дверь оказывается открытой. В квартире, которая некогда стала отправной точкой четырех дорог, всё так же пахнет кровью, бессонными ночами и сигаретным дымом. В коридоре по-прежнему не горит одна из пяти лампочек.

— Блядь, я вас ждал в четыре. Хер ли только сейчас? – злой голос телепата нельзя спутать ни с чем, как глас Божий и манящий зов Дьявола.

— Хер ли, действительно? – вопрошает Фарфарелло, заходя в комнату.

Шульдих похож на призрак, скетч, набросок к незаконченной истории, и только рыжие волосы так же непокорно торчат в разные стороны, словно держатся, как прибитые и залитые цементом.

Телепат моргает ровно два раза, прежде чем сорваться с места. Зацепившись за провод, всё-таки роняет телефон и, не обратив никакого внимания на это, крепко обнимает привет из прошлого.

— Какими судьбами? – выдыхает он. Фарфарелло кажется, что красок напротив прибавилось или кто-то навел фокус.

— Ехал мимо, дай, думаю, загляну.

Полубезумный смех в две глотки спугивает с любопытством выглянувшего из кухни черного кота. Сейчас бывшие напарники похожи на братьев-близнецов.

Они пьют до самого утра. И когда небо за окном затягивается смогом, они продолжают пить и говорят о чем угодно, только не о прошлом. Они молчат о том, что Наое не приедет и в этом году. Японец оказался упрямее их всех.

Они ни во что не верят, они идут на католическое кладбище.

Кроуфорд был атеистом. Шульдих настоял на том, что его тело должно быть похоронено именно здесь.

Когда они были молоды, они называли себя волчьей стаей, старательно забывая, чем кончилось для тех, других, их маленькое приключение к форту Ноксу. Это было так давно, целую вечность назад. Это было вчера.

У безымянного памятника стоит черный призрак, раздраженно смотрит на часы и нервно курит.

— Иисусе… — в первый раз за свою жизнь шепчет Фарфарелло и отступает назад, крестясь.

— Убью, — шипит Шульдих, бросаясь вперед. Ему плевать, как.

Хулиганский взрыв на католическом кладбище потряс весь мир. Наое закрывает ноутбук и молчит, думая об организации похорон.


End file.
